Everything Has Changed (Skins UK Series 6 - Ep 1 Everyone)
by FandomFanatic94
Summary: Since we never get to see what happens next, I decided to let my imagination run and make my own continuation of my favorite series. This particular set is for Series 6. If this goes well, I might consider doing some stories for the other series as well. Also, I'm just going to apologize ahead of time if some of the language is oddly written or misplaced. I'm American. xD
1. Ep 1 Everyone

_**Just like after every night comes a new day and after darkness comes light, after a painful death comes new life.**_

"I love you, Mini." Those were the last words she had heard before she slipped into a peaceful slumber, spent from the crippling pain of giving life to her baby. Her _baby_, she couldn't believe it. Nine months ago, the only thing she had to worry about was which shoes she should wear to the club next and with what outfit, but now, she had another person's _life_ to worry about. But she wouldn't be doing it alone, no, she knew that now. Alo had made it perfectly clear that he would be by her side, no matter what, and that he loved her more than anything else. She couldn't help but feel lucky that, even though she was now a teenage mother, everything had turned out alright. She and her mum had never been closer, she was finally accepting that Eric was a part of their family (and, though she would never admit it, rather liked him quite a bit), and for the first time in her life, she had had a boyfriend who desired her for reasons other than her body. Never in a million years would she have thought that person would be Alo, but she wouldn't have him be anybody else. Things had definitely changed, but she was starting to realize that change wasn't always a bad thing. No, change might just be exactly what she needed-what they _all_ needed.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Alo beamed, staring down at the little bundle in his arms, his eyes filling with tears. "Yeah, mate, she is." Rich agreed. The newborn was swaddled tightly in a light pink blanket, embroidered in white lace with the letter "M" on it. Mini's grandmother had knitted it for her when she was born, and it had been kept packed away in a box of other mementos in Shelley's bedroom closet for a time when she would have grandchildren of her own. She hadn't dreamed that time would come so soon, or that her daughter would still be trying to get her A-levels when it happened. Nevertheless though, she was coming to terms with it, just as Mini would have to. Motherhood was easily given, but not easily endured.

Rich placed his hand on Alo's shoulder and smiled. "We'll have to watch out for this one when she's older."

"Best hope she doesn't have the same taste in men as her mum, yeah?" Liv interrupted, rising from the seat beside Mini's bed she had permanently planted herself in the moment she had closed her eyes. She was working on trying to be a better friend to Mini and decided that she wanted to be by her side, literally, at all times. She wouldn't lose another friend; she couldn't.

"Otherwise you'll end up a granddad sooner than you think." She continued, striding over to the pair of them. "Oh, piss off, Liv," Alo sneered. "Besides, she won't be allowed to date until she's thirty."

"Thirty? I think that's a bit extreme, mate." Nick laughed lightly, but not before he stole a glance at Franky, who was firmly keeping her attention fixated on Mini, her hand clasped tight in hers. She hadn't spoken to him since the party, and the tension between the two in the small hospital room was enough to drive him mad. He needed to talk to her; he needed to tell her that Matty had done the right thing and turned himself in. He needed to tell her that he couldn't be without her.

"Fine then, 29." Alo amended, rocking his arms slightly. "If she's anything like Mins, you're going to have a tough time with that. She never does what she's told."

"You do know I can hear everything you twats are saying, right?" Mini smiled, big and bright. She had awoken sometime between Alo and Liv's bickering. "Mini! You're awake." Alo announced. "Yes, farmboy, and if you don't mind, I'd like to have a turn with our daughter." She held out her arms, reaching for her baby, as Alo carefully walked towards her and placed the ball of life into her steady arms. It had taken Mini quite some time to adjust to being pregnant; she never thought it would happen to her at such a young age. They had all been sure that Liv would be the first to get knocked up. Though, a small part of her was glad she got to experience it first. She'd finally done something that Liv hadn't. It reminded her of a time, not too long ago, when she had lied about not being a virgin just to feel accepted by Liv and the others. Thinking back on it now, she felt rather stupid to have fussed over such a silly thing. There were so many things she could have spent her time doing other than that, including cherishing every moment she had with Grace. It was too late for that now though, so she would just have to live and learn with that one.

"What are you gonna name her?" Franky stood now, staring down at the baby. Her skin fair, her nose lightly dusted with freckles, and with just the smallest patch of red hair on top of her head. "That should be obvious, Franks," she retorted, matter-of-factly. "Grace. Her name is Grace." She looked up at Alo, who smiled back at her. They hadn't ever discussed names, not that they had ever really had the chance, but given the opportunity, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

Mini had quickly fallen back to sleep, and the nurse ushered everyone back into the waiting room so she could get her rest, taking little Grace back to the nursery. Rich had followed her, watching as she gently placed her into the bed. He pressed a hand to the glass of the observatory, staring down at her.

"Hey, Gracie. I'm your uncle, Rich." He paused, watching the slow rise and fall of her chest as she fell into a deep sleep. "You were named after the great love of my life, and I promise I'll not let anything bad ever happen to you. Okay?" Grace twitched her head up, almost like a nod, as if to say she understood exactly what he was saying.

"Franky? Franky!" Nick had followed her out of the waiting room and into the lobby, calling after her repeatedly, though she made no effort to acknowledge him until now. "Nick, I told you I-I just need time, okay? I need time alone. I'm going on holiday with my sister for a bit." The word was still strange to her, a reminder of the life she once had before, a life she could barely remember, a life she was now slowly getting back piece by piece.

After the visit with her mother, she couldn't help but want it all back. She loved her dads more than anything, and was so grateful for the life they had given her, but it all came down to biology. They weren't her biological family, and she needed closure. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know, Nick. I just need to this, okay? I need to do this for me. I need to sort this shit out, and I'm not coming back until it is."

"I'll ring you then." He offered, hopeful. She stared at her shoes, flecked with mud from the earlier rainfall. "It'd be better if you didn't."

"Franky, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying," she took a breath, steadying herself. "That I love you. And if you love me like you say you do, you'll understand and just let me go." She looked up at him now, pleading."For Chrissakes, Franky, you know I do. But I can't just-" She nodded. "Yes, you can." Nick opened his mouth to object, but decided against it. There was no winning this one. "Whatever, Franky. Do what you want. You just make sure you come back, yeah? Because when you do, I'll be fucking waiting for you, okay? I'll be right here." She bit her lip and closed the distance between them, placing her lips to the side of his mouth gently. "Bye, Nick." Before he could say anything more, she turned and stormed out the doors.


	2. Ep 2 Franky

**_You're loving something of a Midas touch; everyone you need, you turn to stone_**

_"You just make sure you come back, yeah? Because when you do, I'll be fucking waiting for you, okay? I'll be right here."_

Franky woke with a start, shaking the images of Nick's pleading face from her mind. A face that appeared almost every night in her dreams. It seemed as though no matter how far she ran away, she just couldn't quite escape him. She loved Nick, and he loved her...but she also loved Matty, and that was the root of all of their problems. She realized now that it was unfair for her to string either of them along anymore, which is part of the reason why she left Bristol. Things had gotten so fucked up in the past couple of months, and she knew most of it was because of her own selfish acts. Before she left, she had promised herself that she would not return until she had a clear head about what she wanted.

It had already been a week, and as far as she was concerned, no progress had been made. Matters with her mother and sister, however, were going rather well. After much deliberation, Clara had finally given Franky the rundown of what exactly happened the day her mother gave her up:

_She was always so coked up. But I think, somewhere in her strung-out high, there was a voice of reason. A voice that told her to do the right thing-if not for the both of us, than at least for you. You were younger than I was. I guess she figured that since she'd already monumentally fucked up with me, I didn't have a chance at having a good life. But you, you did. So she dropped you off at the agency and never looked back. _

_T__hings were rough, but as I got older, I started to get a steady head about my shoulders. When I was 16, I'd had enough and I made the decision to ask for help. She started out in a rehab facility-it was awful. She kept relapsing. She couldn't stay off the dope for more than a few days. But she started getting better after awhile. The shakes weren't as bad, and she found a way of coping through her art. The damage had already been done though. She was in no fit state of mind to be out in the real world, sober or not. So they sent her to the clinic. She's been there for 3 years now. She's so much better, Franky. She gets bits and pieces back every now and then. _

_I remember one day, on your birthday, she had painted 3 flowers-poppies, you remember how much she loved them-and stared at the last one for nearly 20 minutes until a coherent thought came to mind. She said your name. She said Francesca. And for a moment, it was all clear as day to her. She started sobbing, saying how sorry she was, and how much she missed you. I knew then how much she must have loved you, to give you away. How much she still does to this day..._

It was all too much, and yet not enough. She had spent the past few days visiting with her mum while Clara was at work. Sometimes she wasn't all there, oftentimes mistaking her for the nurse. Other times, though, she just _knew._ She'd glance at Franky from the corner of her eye and simply smile; a smile that only a mother could possess. A smile that says "What a lovely young woman you turned out to be, my daughter." She missed her dads, there was no mistaking that. But this is exactly what she needed.

* * *

><p>"You okay, Franks?" It was Mini, again. She'd only rung her about 50 times in the days that she'd been in Birmingham. Franky regretted not being there with her to help, but she knew Mini would understand.<p>

"I'm fine, Mins. How have you been?" Mini released an exasperated sigh. "Dead tired. I think I've maybe slept a total of 4 hours in the past 48? I don't know how I'm going to finish college when I go back. Speaking of which, when are _you_ coming back?"

She was silent for a moment. She didn't want to give Mini a definite answer, because in all honesty, she didn't have one. She took a deep breath, and settled on something simple that she could get away with. "Soon. I'm still...figuring things out." That was one way of putting it. She'd already bored Mini with all the details the first few calls, and as of late, there wasn't much else she could tell her that she didn't already know.

"Well, do what's best for you, but do it quickly, okay? I miss you, Franks." She felt a small smile spread across her face. She had let herself get so caught up in all the bullshit, she'd almost forgotten how close she and Mini had become. "I miss you too-"

"-Ah, ya bastart. Don't pull so hard, Gracie. Alo? Alo! Will you quit staring at my tits and help me out?"

"Mini? You alright?"

"Sorry, Franks, I gotta go. See you real soon, okay?" The line clicked off and she was left staring at her phone in silence. Absentmindedly, her finger tapped the name directly under Mini and the contact information popped up. _You should ring him, _egged on the tiny, nagging voice in the back of her head that wouldn't quite go away.

Unlike Mini, Nick had given up calling Franky after the first few days. But also unlike Mini, Franky hadn't been ignoring her calls. She couldn't talk to him; there was nothing left to say. And even if she could, would it really help anything for either of them? They both needed some space. She was giving it to him, and he, finally, was giving it to her. This is what she wanted. She sucked her lower lip in between her teeth and shut her phone off.

* * *

><p>"You've been awfully quiet, Franky."<p>

"Huh?" She looked up from her spaghetti and meatball supper, which she had successfully managed to make appear as though she had eaten more than half of it, when in fact, not a single bit of it had made it inside of her mouth. Clara had many redeeming qualities to her, but one thing she simply could not do was cook. Franky was sure she'd lost at least 5 pounds since coming here because she hadn't been eating anything but biscuits and apples, staples in Clara's small loft.

"Oh, I'm just-can we see mum tomorrow? Together?"

Clara cleared her throat. The question took her by surprise, but she shrugged it off. "It's my day off, I don't see why not." Franky instantly perked up. She'd only seen her mum with Clara twice, and each time they went together it was just a little bit easier than the times she would go by herself. Perhaps, she thought, it was because she was the only other person who knew exactly what it felt like to have someone know you, but not. There was a certain camaraderie to it.

"Can we make a stop at the store on the way? There's something I need to get."

* * *

><p>"Maria? You have visitors." Maria was gazing out the window, watching the rain patter down the glass, each drop trailing after the other. The nurse looked at her warily, but continued: "It's your beautiful girls, Clara and Francesca. You remember?" She looked at them then, confused, as if she were about to say she didn't have any children, but decided instead to remain quiet.<p>

Clara stepped in first, making her way to stand next to her mother. The resemblance was uncanny. They both had long, golden locks and fair skin with grey-blue eyes. Franky couldn't help but feel a sting of pain looking at them together. She didn't fit in with them, having inherited majority of her biological father's genes. She'd only ever seen pictures of him, but the dark hair and hazel eyes that he sported were not far off from her own.

"Hey, mum, how are you feeling?" Again, she said nothing. Clara looked back at Franky and motioned her forward. "Franky's brought something for you." Hesitantly, Franky placed the vase of poppies she'd picked up at the mart on the windowsill beside her. She stared at the flowers now, still saying nothing. Franky's heart was pounding in her chest. They knew it was a long shot, that the memories would come and go, but still. She had hope.

Clara took Franky's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze. "It was worth a shot, yeah?" Franky nodded solemnly, and just as they were about to turn to leave, she heard something. Hope.

"Do not feel sorry for me, Francesca. That is the one thing you mustn't do." She couldn't believe it. After all this time, all the countless visits, her mother had finally spoken to her. She was speechless, but not wanting to pass the moment up, managed to squeak something out. "I don-"

"No," Maria interrupted. "No. I...I failed you. Both of you. I couldn't do what a mother is supposed to do. I couldn't take care of my own children. I couldn't do anything but be a nuisance to both of your lives. I chose drugs over family. I chose drugs over everything, and look where it's gotten me." She gestured to the room around her. "In a fucking loony bin." She reached her hand up, as if she were about to place it on Franky's cheek, a simple but loving gesture. Instead, she rested it on one of the petals of the poppies, rubbing it between her thumb and forefinger gingerly.

"I am glad, though, that you've had the life I wanted you to have. The life you deserve. The life I never could have given you. I'm just so, so sorry. You must know that. You must know that, after all these years-high or not, I've only ever loved you girls. Loved you with all my life, I have. Shitty as it may be." A single tear slid down Franky's cheek, and she welcomed the warmth it brought to her face. She moved towards her mother, carefully wrapping her arms around her fragile frame in an embrace. Something she never thought she'd do, and then she said something she never thought she'd say: "I forgive you."

Her mother broke into a sob, holding onto Franky for dear life, and reached a hand out for Clara to take. "My girls. My beautiful girls. I love you so much. Never forget that."

* * *

><p>The drive back home was quiet. Neither one of them could speak. They were too caught up in their own relief and happiness, afraid that it would all be gone in the blink of an eye. But no, it had happened. This wasn't a dream, it was real. Her mother had given her exactly what she needed to move on with her life. She knew for a fact now that there was nothing in the past to be holding her back. Nothing, except the boys.<p>

"I think," Franky said finally, "that I'm ready to go home." Clara tapped her knee gently, reassuringly, and made the turn for Bristol without a moment's hesitation.


	3. Ep 3 Nick

**_Oh, the habits of my heart, I can't say no. It's ripping me apart. You get too close, you make it hard to let you go._**

Nick glanced at the clock mounted on the wall of the large room once again, tapping his foot impatiently. It read 3:59 PM. Time wasn't moving nearly as fast as it should be, and yet, it was moving too fast. Had it already been a whole week since his last visit to the prison? He had promised Matty that he'd visit as often as he could, though this had only been his fourth time since he turned himself in.  
>Nick had started out coming to see him every other day-just to check in, see how he was adjusting-but after they ran out of small talk, things would just get awkward and quiet. They hadn't quite resolved things yet, but at least they were on good terms again. Franky had definitely been the knife that had separated them, but neither of them were willing to let her go; they both loved her too much.<p>

The alarm blared once, signaling that it was now visiting hours. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for whatever would come of today's conversation.

"Nick," greeted a familiar voice from a not-so-familiar face. It took Nick a moment to realize that the man before him was indeed his brother.  
>"Matty? You look shit." Matty had had some stubble growing out the last time he'd seen him, but now it was almost a full beard, and his hair was now reaching his shoulders, pieces hanging in front of his sunken face here and there. His dark eyes encompassed by the puffiness of someone who hadn't slept properly in days. Matty pulled the chair out from under the small metal table and sat down. "Nice seeing you, too." He scoffed. "How's dad?"<br>"Still pissed, but I think he's getting over it." Nick slid his open pack of Marlboros, offering him a smoke. It looked like he needed one. "Cheers, mate," he said, sliding one out of the package. Nick handed him the lighter, and he lit the end, inhaling deeply, letting the smoke settle within his lungs before blowing it out contentedly.  
>"So," he said after taking another puff, "have you heard from Franky at all?" Nick flinched at the name. He knew she'd come up sooner or later, he had just hoped he'd be more prepared when she did.<br>"Erm, no. I haven't. Not since the party." It wasn't exactly a lie. She hadn't answered _or_ returned any of his calls since she'd left, so technically he _hadn't_ heard from her. Other than what Alo had told him he had heard from Mini, anyway. It was clear she didn't want to speak to him, so eventually he gave up trying to reach her. Though a day hasn't gone by that he's stopped thinking of her. _You can run away all you want, Franky, but you'll never leave my mind. _

Matty let out a sigh of relief. "Good. It's better that way."

Nick narrowed his eyes. "And what is that supposed to mean, exactly?"  
>"I mean, you don't need that in your life, Nick-" He gave him an incredulous look. "You don't know what I need," Nick snapped, balling his hands into fists. "I do, little brother. And it's not that. You're too good for her."<br>"I'm too good for her? And what, you're not?"  
>"Her and I are the same, Nick. It's why we make sense. She's been trying to make you see that." He reached a hand across the table, meaning to comfort him, but Nick moved away. "You deserve better."<br>"Fuck you, Matty. You think you're any good for her? You're not. You're the reason she went to Luke. If she'd been with me, she wouldn't have gone with him. None of it would have happened." He swallowed hard, pushing the bad memories out of his head with brute force.

"Yeah, but you didn't want her then, Nick. Did you? And she didn't want you either." Matty folded his arms across his chest, curious for an answer he already knew.  
>"I did, but you were in the way. You're always in the way, and you always have to have what I have. First Liv, then Franky. You just can't stand to see me happy, can you?" "No, Nick, it's not like that-"<br>"It's exactly like that, mate. But not anymore. Franky's gonna come back, and she's going to choose. She's going to choose me because she knows we're right for each other. And you won't be able to do a sodded thing about it because you'll still be here, rotting in a cell."  
>"Nick."<br>"No, Matty." He stood up, staring down at his brother with daggers for eyes. "I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." He grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and stormed off, leaving Matty speechless.

* * *

><p>Nick rounded the corner of the alley, slamming his palms into the concrete of the wall in anger. He spun around, pressing his back to the wall, and pulled out his smokes, lighting one, his fingers shaking from adrenaline. He inhaled sharply and whipped out his phone, hesitating for a moment.<br>"Fuck it."  
>His fingers dialed carefully, and he held the phone up to his ear, waiting.<br>_Ring, ring._  
>It was a sound he had grown accustomed to in the past couple of weeks. The endless ringing and finally a click saying the caller could not be reached. It had become a sort of soothing lullaby.<br>_Ring, ring.  
><em>"Nick?"  
>He jolted out of his reverie, nearly dropping his phone in the process.<br>"Franky?" He mumbled, his cigarette wobbling between his lips. "Franky, you there?" He half-believed he'd made it up.  
>"Yes, I'm here. I'm-I'm back in Bristol, Nick." His heart swelled with hope. <em>Finally.<br>_"Shit, Franks, I-can I see you? Can we talk? I-I need to see you." The words came out in a giddy jumble, but somehow she had managed to understand what he was getting at. "Tonight. Meet me at the pub, okay? We can have a drink and talk. I need to talk to you, too." She sounded strong, confident. As if she had been planning this conversation for weeks. As if she'd been _thinking_ about him for weeks.  
>"Yeah, what time?"<br>"8 o'clock? I've got to see Mini first. She doesn't know I'm back yet." He smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Franks. I've missed you." Her breath came out softly from the receiver. "Me too. I've got to go, but, 8 o'clock, yeah?"  
>"8 o'clock," he repeated.<br>"See you then, Nick." The line clicked off.

* * *

><p>Once again, time had seemed to be against him. The following four hours hadn't seemed to come soon enough. He had left for the pub 30 minutes prior to when they were to meet, too hyped up to sit at home any longer. He had shaved, put on a clean shirt, and even combed his hair. He'd never been so nervous in his life. It's not like this was a first date or anything. He and Franky were way past that, or at least they had been. Suddenly, he felt nauseous. Maybe she wasn't ready to pick up where they'd left off. Maybe she wasn't ready to love him again. Maybe she was just here to break his heart.<p>

He ordered a beer from the tap, chugging more than half of it at once. He felt the warmth of the alcohol radiating throughout his body, a familiar buzz setting in, calming his nerves.

She came in at 8 on the dot, her hair damp from the light rain that had just begun to fall. She removed her blue outer coat, revealing a lighter shade of blue jumper dress with a black, long-sleeved knit underneath. Nick's breath hitched, and she strode towards him casually, her face letting nothing escape but a small smile. He stood as she approached him.  
>"Hi," she said simply. She wrapped her thin arms around his torso, bringing him into an embrace. He followed, placing his arms around her small frame, gently at first, but then a little more fiercely, longingly.<br>"I've missed you so much, Franky." He choked. She released him, looking into his eyes. "I missed you too." She motioned for him to sit down and ordered herself a beer as well.  
>"How was visiting with your family? I tried to ring you, but..."<br>"Yeah. They're fine. Great, really. I'm glad I went." She nodded to herself. "Well," he breathed, "If it's what helped you sort things out, I'm glad you did too." He placed a hand against the side of her face, and her mouth twitched. From what, he wasn't sure.  
>"Drinks?<p>

After two or three beers, she finally spoke again: "Listen, Nick. I realize it hasn't been easy, and I know now that was I was doing to you and Matty wasn't right. I love you both, but...I can't." His face fell slightly, anticipating what she was going to say next. "I think, maybe-shit, no. I _know_ that it'd just be best if we went back to being mates." She looked up at him. "Nick?" He blinked a few times, bringing moisture back into his eyes. He hadn't been aware of the fact that he had been staring at the condensation forming on their glasses the entire time until just then. He cleared his throat, and placed a hand on her arm.  
>"Yeah. Best mates."<br>She looked surprised. "Really? You're okay with that?"  
>"Sure. It's not like you're going to go running back to my brother, anyway, because he's in jail. So I'll be just fine. We'll all be just fine." The bitterness in his tone was unmistakable.<br>"Nick-"  
>"No, I mean it, Franky. You want to just be <em>"mates"<em>? Fine then. We'll just pretend we never even happened. Just as long as you promise you won't go back to my brother because he fucked you up, Franky. And he'll keep fucking you up and he won't give a shit about it." The blood beneath her cheeks boiled.  
>"I was already fucked up, Nick. He didn't <em>do<em> anything to me."  
>"No. Promise me."<br>"Nick, I-"  
>"<em>Promise<em>."  
>She sighed, her voice coming out soft, barely discernible. "I can't."<br>Nick stared at her for a moment, and she him. After what seemed like an eternity, a simple "Okay" was all he had to say as he made his way to leave.  
>She grabbed the sleeve of his jacket, forcing him to stay. "Nick, come on. You have to understand I'm just doing what's best for you both."<br>"I don't give a damn about, Matty, Franky. But you do. And that's the problem." She said nothing, unable to disagree with either of those statements, and released him from her grasp, letting him walk out of her life.


End file.
